crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Nice Little Kitty
I passed by the normal shopping center. Nothing seemed off, abnormal, etc. I never understood why people thought black cats were evil or something. It just didn't make sense. That was up until the fact that it was Friday the thirteenth, and I was scared shitless of them. I pass by the door as usual, nothing peculiar... Yet... I wasn't watching where I was going, and fell. I tripped over a stupid potted plant, and fell into a mirror. Luckily, it was plastic, so I didn't have to worry. Eventually I was walking home, and I passed an adorable cat. "Awe! I wish I could take you home!" I smiled, walking home. When I got home, however, I saw my wish had been granted, for the same cat was with my parents. Odd... "It's your birthday present!" my.. Birthday? Oh! Yeah. "Wasn't that a week ago?" "Yeah but we didn't give you anything!" "Yes you did.." "No we didn't." A voice in my head said Don't argue with your parents! I obeyed, and took the cat to my room. There, it changed into a human, making me jump. "What the fu-" "Don't say anymore-babe." She smirks at me, and kisses me. I try to back away, but she had her arms firm around my waist. For some reason that I couldn't understand, I had literally fallen in love. I don't know why, but the kiss literally had me melted in her arms. I wanted to get out of what I had put myself through, but that wouldn't have worked. We ended up doing something that night, that I'm not sure if I regret. Oh, and by the way, we're both girls. But as soon as my parents walked in, she was a cat again. She told me her name was Alex. She was honestly amazing. In every single way. She's beautiful, funny, creative, and every time she touches me, cat form or not, I immediately fall harder into her grip. Until one day, I changed my mind. I had technically "owned" her for a few months. I didn't want to be with her anymore. So, I tried to break up with her as soon as my parents were gone. She completely flipped on me. She threw a book at me, then a lamp, and heavier things, until I was on the ground. I was crying, and shaking. "I thought you loved ''me!" She screamed in my face. "I did but-" "Oh my gosh you fucking ass!" She turned me on my back, and did something that I'm going to explain very vaguely. She gives me oral as a cat. Let me say one thing... That. Fucking. Hurts. Never tell a cat on TV, or that you find in the street you wish you could take it home. Because this thing could happen to you! Don't say I didn't warn you. Sometimes I still see her bright eyes glowing in the corner of my room, but when I blink, she's gone... Sometimes she tortures me in my dreams. Sometimes, she even does it once more. Trust me. ''Never trust black cats on Friday the thirteenth. Oh wait... Then don't trust me... Or should you?